historywikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Обсуждение:Заглавная страница
Message from the Wikia Community Team : Please use an online translator like Google Языковые инструменты if you don't understand the whole message, or ask someone to translate the text. ---- Hello! As several issues regarding this wiki have arisen over the last few days, this is a serious letter to all of you now. The following is written on behalf of Wikia's Community Support Team. So, what happened? # We first noticed that there are massive licensing problems regarding copies and imports from Wikipedia (see above). # Lots of vandalism and provoking flame attacks occured recently on two other Wikia projects, namely on the Russian and English LGBT Info. This vandalism was tracked down and identified (by Wikia staff) as coming from specific users that are mainly active on this wiki. The problem involves several IP attacks as well as abusive sockpuppetry. # Abusive sockpuppetry was and is also an issue on История Вики itself. Relevant members of the small community here – sadly including Afinogenoff, the founder – use sockpuppets to vote more than once, and to vandalize - obviously to pretend that this wiki is "under attack" by external others. # Aggressive defamation and personal harassment were written on different wikis, but especially on ru.history, namely on a subpage of one user. Such things are not acceptable at all on Wikia, and are definitely against our Terms of Use. (Note: Any extreme or repeated violation of Wikia's Terms of Use can lead to permanent and possibly site-wide user blocks.) # In addition, sysop/bot rights were clearly misused in some cases. What we decided: * All involved users with extra user rights will lose those. * No bureaucrat rights will be granted for the time being; only Wikia staff will be able to decide on requests for new admins. * Several pages will need to be deleted after they are reviewed. Notes: The История Вики was created as a place for general and detailed history information in Russian language. It was not created as a place for playing with sockpuppets, nor as a place to insult non-Russians or specific persons. It was also not created to spread a specific, extreme political point of view (this can not go under a general domain such as "history.wikia"). Wikia is a place for many different people from all over the world, with different languages, different interests and abilities. Therefore we host more than 2000 different wikis. But in nearly all wikis, factual differences do not play any role: users build a community by having fun with joint editing and by enjoying the friendly surroundings. So if you dislike comics, do not edit the Comics Wikia; if you dislike Heavy Metal, do not vandalize the Metal Wikia. We hope that even if you did not expect this hard decision, you do not overreact now. Please keep История Вики – and all other Wikia sites, of course – a nice place to be. Personally, I would be very happy if you all find your way back to trustworthy participation on Wikia. If you need any further help, or if there are any questions regarding the above, please let me know (contact me on IRC or on my talk page). Lastly, I want to express my hope that История Вики will become a really estimable wiki in the future, and that it will grow in good self-written articles, and in active users soon. Regards --rieke (Wikia Community Support) 21:04, 3 мая 2007 (UTC) PS: The licensing issue still waits for a solution; any help with the deletion or proper GFDL/source tagging is appreciated. Translation/Перевод ; перевод сделан одним из участников ru.wikipedia Здравствуйте! Поскольку в последние дни обнаружилось несколько очень серьёзных проблем с этой Вики, это - серьёзное официальное письмо ко всем вам. Всё нижеследующее написано от имени и по поручению Wikia's Community Support Team (администрации Викии). Итак, что же случилось? # Сначала мы обратили внимание на серьёзные проблемы с лицензированием, касающиеся копирования и импортирования материалов из русской Википедии (см. выше). # Кроме того, в двух других проектах, а именно в русском и английском ЛГБТ проектах, в последнее время был замечен массовый вандализм и провокации. Этот вандализм был исследован администрацией Викии, и при этом было обнаружено, что он исходил от определённых участников, которые в основном активны в этой Вики. Вандализм включал в себя как анонимные IP-атаки, так и злонамеренное использование виртуалов. # Недобросовестное использование виртуалов было и остаётся проблемой также и в самом проекте "История Вики". Соответствующие участники этого проекта - к сожалению, включая и основателя проекта, Афиногенова - используют сокпаппетов для того, чтобы голосовать более одного раза, а также для того, чтобы вандалить в собственном проекте - очевидно, с целью создать впечатление, что проект находится под воздействием внешних атак. # Агрессивные оскорбления, угрозы и личные нападки были размещены участниками этого проекта в различных википроектах, в особенности здесь, в ru.history, в частности на подстранице одного из участников. Подобные вещи неприемлемы на Викии вообще, и являются прямым нарушением условий использования Викии - Terms of Use. (Замечание: Любое значительное или повторяющееся нарушение условий использования Викии может привести к бессрочным и, возможно, распространяющимся на весь сайт Викии блокировкам). # В дополнение к этому, права администратора/бота явно использовались не по назначению в ряде случаев. Что мы решили по этому поводу: * Все виновные в этих нарушениях участники с дополнительными правами будут лишены этих прав. * Никто из участников не будет иметь прав бюрократа в настоящее время; и только администрация Викии будет вправе решать, кто заслуживает назначения администратором, по запросу о новых администраторах. * Некоторые страницы должны быть удалены после того, как будут подвергнуты ревизии. Замечание: Проект "История Вики" был создан как место для сбора общей и детализированной информации об истории на русском языке. Этот проект не был создан как место для игры с сокпаппетами, или как место для оскорблений в адрес нерусских или меньшинств. Он также не создавался как проект для распространения специфических, крайних политических точек зрения (такой проект не может находиться под нейтральным общим названием "history.wikia"). Викия является местом для разных людей со всего мира, с разными языками, разными интересами и возможностями. Поэтому мы содержим более чем 2000 разных вики. Но практически во всех вики эти различия между людьми не играют никакой роли: участники создают сообщество, получая удовольствие от совместной работы над статьями и от дружественного окружения. Поэтому если вы не любите комиксы, не редактируйте Викию, посвящённую комиксам; если вы не любите металлическую музыку, не вандализируйте Викию, посвящённую металлистам и музыке "хэви метал". Мы надеемся, что даже если вы не ожидали столь жёсткого решения, вы не будете чрезмерно бурно на него реагировать. Сохраните проект "История Вики" - и все другие Вики-проекты, разумеется - местом, в котором приятно находиться всем участникам. Лично я буду очень рада, если вы все найдёте способ возвращения к добросовестному участию в Викии. Если вам нужна дополнительная помощь или информация, или если у вас возникли вопросы касательно вышесказанного, дайте мне знать - свяжитесь со мной на IRC или через мою страницу обсуждения. И последнее, я хотела бы выразить надежду, что "История Вики" станет в ближайшем будущем действительно развитым, уважаемым проектом, и что она вырастет в количестве хороших, самостоятельно написанных статей и активных участников. С уважением --rieke (Wikia Community Support) 21:04, 3 мая 2007 (UTC) PS: Проблемы с лицензированием статей всё ещё ожидают своего решения. Любая помощь с удалением статей или правильной простановкой ссылок на источники в соответствии с GFDL приветствуется. ---- Новая Эра Я не так давно открыл этот проект (он сейчас пустой), думаю имеет смысл сделать данный проект его частью, не выделяя Историю в отдельную Вики. Конечно, если тут еще остались участники, после того как она себя скомпрометировала ... S.J. 18:13, октября 23, 2009 (UTC) :Этот проект мёртв. Alaar 13:50, октября 28, 2009 (UTC)